


Rev my Engine

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Shameless Inception Car Porn [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur picks Eames up at the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rev my Engine

"I'm at the airport," Eames said, shouldering his way through the crowds milling out of Customs. "Come and pick me up?"

"What if I say no?" Arthur said. He was outside, judging by the traffic noise.

"I'll just have to get the train, and then I'll be at least another two hours away from reunion sex," Eames said. The young father next to him dragging along two screaming kids glared at him, but Eames blithly ignored him.

"It amuses me you think I'm that easy," Arthur said.

"It amuses me that you think you're not," Eames replied.

He settled down with a cup of tea and the newspaper, and sure enough, forty minutes later his phone buzzed with a text.

 _In the carpark. Zone B._

Eames chucked the rest of his tea into the bin and wheeled his case out to the carpark. He couldn't see Arthur at first, expecting one of the anonymous rental cars Arthur always used when he was in England. The he heard Arthur shout

"Here, Eames," and turned towards the sound.

His jaw dropped.

Arthur was standing, hip-cocked, against a car that most certainly was not a nondescript rental. He looked mouthwatering, of course, perfectly fitting trousers, a new leather jacket sitting just right at his waist, and, dear God, were those driving gloves? But the car, the car.

"Is that," Eames asked, a little breathless

"An DB9? Yes," Arthur said, nonchelantly, like he wasn't leaning against a beautiful piece of perfectly desgined engineering. "I thought, since I seem to be spending so much time here, that it made sense to buy a car, rather than keep renting."

"And so you bought this one?" Eames said. He ran a hand over the silver paintwork, stepping up close to Arthur.

"I thought you'd approve," Arthur said, smirking.

"I more than approve," Eames said, and then, because he hadn't yet, and because it had been too long, and because Arthur was making ties, even if they were only car-shaped ones, to his life here, he kissed Arthur. Right there in the short-stay carpark, luggage at his feet, with the roar of Boeings overhead.

"So," Arthur said, shooting his cuffs in a way that made Eames's pulse race, just a bit "You like my car. Want a ride?"

"In every _possible way_ ," Eames said, and kissed Arthur again.


End file.
